Winter Love revised
by FoxyWolf2
Summary: This is my second Harry Potter story! - Must read writers memo/summary for it to make sense. Enjoy! I like reviews! so please read and review! Draco & OC
1. Chapter 1

Writers memo/summary:

Hey, thanks to everyone who read my first Harry Potter story, Secrets Revealed and Love Blossoms. I mentioned then that I hadn't seen the sixth Harry Potter movie, well I have seen it, and now have it. I'm kind of going with what happened and taking it my own way. (meaning their will be a bit of a spoiler) I haven't read the seventh book, so I don't know what's going to happen. In my last story I gave Harry a sister and I will in this one but her name will be different. Before his sisters name was Alex, this time her name it Kara. Some things will change from Alex to Kara. She has special abilities this time. This time, she can read a persons soul, (which will be explained later). And in stead of coming in seventh year she's been with them since their first year. And Harry and Kara were introduced on their first meet to Diegon Ally. (I'm not really sure if that's the spelling, or if it's the name. Of that market place they go to. I'm not a Harry Potter expert. L) Other things will be explained later.

**Story starts here:**

_Dear Diary,_

_I had another dream about him last night. It was even better then the one's before. It felt so real, I even felt his lips against mine. But why him? Why? Why of all people did I have to fall in love with him? Its his eyes. His eyes keep me coming back. They keep me wondering. They've captured me. When I look in his eyes, oh my gosh those grey eyes, I don't see what everyone else does. His eyes are so beautiful. And I just want to run my fingers through his hair. I bet it feels like silk. I looks like it does. Oh god I've got it bad. I can't believe I've known him for seven years and this might be the last year I ever get to see him. _

Kara jumped when she heard a door slam. She turned around and saw the one and only Draco Malfoy coming down from his room. They were head boy and girl. Well two out of eight. There was two head boys and girls for each house. Kara blushed and closed her pink kimono robe that she was wearing. She was in her pajama's still and didn't expect anyone to be up this early. Especially not him. Draco looked over at her and smirked.

"Good morning Potter," he said as he grabbed an apple off the table.

"Good morning Malfoy," Kara said and turned around intending on going back to writing in her diary. She hadn't noticed that Draco had come up behind her and had leaned over the back of the couch. Before she new what was happening a hand reached down and grabbed her red velvet diary from her hands.

"Malfoy!" Kara yelled standing up and went around to the back of the couch trying to get her diary from him. "Give it back!"

"Nope," Draco said trying to read it as Kara was leaning on him to get her diary from him. He leaned further back, taking a bite of his apple and holding her diary out of reach.

"Malfoy give it back," Kara said climbing up on the back of the couch, straddling him, so that she could get the book back.

"So Potter you have a crush on someone," Draco said leaning further back. Before Kara could come up with something to say Draco lost his balance and fell back on to the couch bringing her with him. Kara fell on top of him, with their legs getting tangled together. They both were a little dazed when they fell, but when they came to, Draco looked up at her and was the first to notice how they were. Her hands were on top of his chest and her lips were inches from his. And of course he noticed how their legs were.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say your crush was me." Kara scrambled off of him.

"You don't know any better," Kara said getting up and fixing her robe.

"I'd say I do know better," Draco said getting up too and straightening his uniform vest. He looked over at Kara, she was trying to cover up her pajamas. Which he thought were kind of cute. A purple tank top and grey sweat pants. Her shoulder length hair was a bit messed up.

"Will you give my book please?" Kara asked. Draco brought it to his chest.

"I don't know," Draco said. He loved to tease her, and she knew it.

"Malfoy, just please give me my damn book," Kara said putting her hand out towards him to give it to her. She was getting annoyed. 'Wow she's cute when she's annoyed…. Where did that come from,' Draco thought. What surprised her was that he gave it to her with no protest.

"Thank you." She said and headed to the stairs so that she could head up to the girls room.

Draco watched her leave and couldn't help but think about how close they had been a few minutes ago. 'She smelt like strawberries. It suites her. She has beautiful eyes too.' He sat on the couch as he continued eating his apple. The couch still felt warm from where she was sitting was another thought that went through Draco's head. After a few minutes he heard the sound of heals coming down the stairs. He turned around and saw her come back into the main room of the common room. Her hair was up in a clip, showing off her pretty face, and was wearing the school uniform, the vest and a white button up shirt (no tie) but instead of a skirt she was wearing pants, and was wearing spike high heal boots. She also carried her book bag as she came down. She looked good. She looked over at him and had caught him staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked rushing over to the wall mirror to check.

"No, you look perfect," Draco said whispering the last part. "Where are you off to this early? Breakfast doesn't start for another hour."

"Professor Dumbledore needs to talk to me, and he wanted to do so before classes started." Kara said and looked over at him. She walked over to him, "Your tie is all messed up."

"It probably happened when you fell on me," he said smirking. He loved teasing her.

"Your trying to blame your sloppiness on me," she said with a smirk of her own as she walked over to him.

"I've never been very good at this," Draco said as he sighed and tried to fix his tie. Kara had him stand up so that she could fix his tie.

"That's ok, no one is perfect Malfoy," Kara said and finished with his tie.

"Draco," he said.

"Excuse me?" Kara asked not sure about what she heard.

"You can call me Draco. That is my name after all," he said tucking his tie into the vest he wore.

"Oh…. Ok Draco. You can call me Kara instead of Potter, if you want," she said looking down at her feet blushing a little. Draco was about to say something but Kara interrupted him, "I have to go, Professor Dumbledore is expecting me." She left with out waiting for him to say anything. When she left the common room she leaned against a wall and rubbed her fore head, "Oh God I've got it bad."

"Yep you do," a voice said causing her to jump. She looked over and saw it was one of the pictures who made the comment. Kara smiled and headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Kara finally arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office and he wasn't at his desk when she got there. So she waited. She was afraid of what he was going to ask her to do. Why she didn't know why.

"Kara, I'm so glad you come. I know its early but I'm a morning person," Dumbledore said as he came down his stair case. Kara looked up at smiled at the old wizard.

"I'm really not a morning person, but this morning was rather interesting, so I didn't mind having to come here early," Kara said smiling. Dumbledore smiled and sat down at his desk. When he did Kara noticed that his mood slightly changed and he seemed like he was a bit uneasy.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Kara asked.

"Yes, and no. I have a huge favor to ask of you. I know I have asked so much of you and your brother the past seven years but I have to ask you to do one more thing. I will never ask another favor of you or your brother," Dumbledore said staring at his hands then looked up at Kara. Kara looked into the old mans eyes, and read his soul. What she saw was that he was desperate, he was afraid, and he was begging. He hadn't even asked her to do the favor yet and he was begging her to say yes. How could she say no.

"What do I have to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore looked up at Kara with surprise in his eyes. He was shocked that she didn't even have to hear what the favor was and already agreed. There was no hesitation in her eyes no doubt, she wanted to help.

"Kara what I'm about to ask of you is very dangerous. You could die if you don't do this right. Do you understand?" Kara nodded.

"I understand." Kara said still not afraid of what he wanted to ask. Dumbledore sighed.

"Even though Lord Voldemort was killed last year and Harry is freed from his grasp, his followers aren't completely gone," Dumbledore paused and looked Kara, who's determination hadn't changed. "Since Draco Malfoy still has the dark mark the death eaters will linger. They will continue to exist until they find a way to bring the dark lord back and they intend on using Draco to bring him back as long as he has the mark. Draco isn't a bad person, which you know, but if the dark mark stays with him his heart will be consumed by the darkness."

"I sorry professor I still don't understand what this has to do with me. How can I help." Kara asked. She didn't want that to happen to Draco, but she didn't know what to do.

"Well Kara, there is a way to rid him of the dark mark-"

"How? I'll do anything." She didn't want to lose Draco, even though she didn't exactly have him, but still she didn't want to lose him.

"There is a spell, that is in another language. An ancient language, and I'm afraid I'm not very fluent with the language but I can help you learn it. During the spell you have to hold Draco's arm where the mark is at and as you look into his eyes, this part is critical. You must keep eye contact with him or else this spell can be fatal. This spell will be very painful for both of you, but it can kill you. The person who is saying the spell, which is you, has to be pure of heart, mind, body, and soul."

"Pure? Are you sure that's me? Isn't someone pure perfect?" Kara said..

"Not necessarily. No one is perfect Kara. This spell can also only be done if you love the person your fighting of darkness for." Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh when Kara's face turned red.

"When," Kara's voice turned squeaky. She couldn't hide anything from Professor Dumbledore, but that didn't mean it didn't embarrass her. She cleared her throat and continued. "When do I have to perform the spell? How much longer does Draco have?"

"No later then Christmas. I'd say around the time of Professor Horace Slughorns annual party. Since he started teaching here he has to have his party. But yes around the time of the party."

"So I have one month two learn this spell and to rid Draco of darkness," Kara said suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"You don't have to do anything Kara." Dumbledore said sensing that she was afraid.

"I have to."

"Are you saying that just because I asked you Kara. I don't want you to do this if its just to please your head master," Dumbledore said suddenly feeling regret for asking her this.

"No sir. I'm not just going to do it for you. I'm doing this for Draco, and…" Kara paused and was blushing like mad , "And because I love him." Dumbledore nodded and handed her a book. It was book marked to a certain page.

"The spell is in this book. I will help you learn how to read and say it but you must read about its dangers and what else to do on your own," Dumbledore said. Kara took the book from him and opened the book. She gasped in shock.

"What is it?"

"I can read the spell."

"As I thought you would," Dumbledore said with a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean.? You said you could barely read it." Kara asked now very confused.

"Like your brother you have gifts that many people in the wizarding world don't have. Harry can speak snake. You can read a persons soul but can read and speak the ancient language of the dragons. Your mother could do this also." Dumbledore said.

"Dragons?" Kara said to her self. She thought she could only read a persons soul. Which she found much better then reading a persons mind because a person can lie in their mind just as easily as they lie through their lips. The soul never lies. She closed the book and headed for the door.

"Kara."

"Yes?" she said and faced the older wizard again.

"Thank you." Kara smiled at him and left his office.

Kara had left Dumbledore's office just as breakfast was starting and she entered the great hall getting while also getting weird looks from her brother and their friends. She headed in and looked over at the Slytherin table and didn't see the man she and Dumbledore had been talking about for the last hour. Until now. As she was walking she bumped into said Slytherin.

"Oh sorry," Kara said.

"It's alright," Draco said and awkwardly they went to their tables.

Kara sat next to Harry and Ginny, while Ron, Hermione, and Luna sat across from them.

"Where were you," Ron asked with a mouth full of food as well as a mouth covered with food. Kara looked at him and gave a disgusted face.

"Ok you better wipe that mouth off before I talk to it," Kara said. Ron grabbed a napkin and did so.

"So where were you Kara?" Hermione asked. "What book is that? I've never seen it in the library." Kara didn't want them to know about what she had to do so she tried to think of something.

"Um… it's just a book that my mom sent me. I don't think you would really like it, it's a fantasy book and your more into facts then fiction," Kara said putting it in her bag. She knew Hermione hated fantasy books so that was enough to get her to shut up. Harry however didn't believe her, none of them did except Hermione, but it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it.

That night, Kara was on the couch, in her pajamas reading the book Dumbledore had given her. The fire place was blazing away which made the room toasty warm. She was reading the dangers of this spell, which Dumbledore had already told her about, but he left out a few. She couldn't force Draco to get rid of the dark mark, if she did she could die. She had to be strong enough to perform the spell or she could die, and that the spell requires that you give up half of your life energy. Basically if you do it wrong you can die. 'If you truly love the person, you wont hesitate to do it,' she read. She sighed.

"I do love him. I don't know why though." she whispered.

"Love who?" Kara jumped at her brothers voice. She hit him with the book.

"You scared me Harry," she said sitting up to give him room on the couch. Harry was laughing as he sat next to her along with her black and white cat, Fat Louie. (yes from princess diaries) Fat Louie sat on Kara's lap as she closed the book.

"Sorry Kara. What are you doing up this late?" He asked.

"I'm not tired. Yet anyway. But why are you up?" Kara asked hoping to change the subject from her to him.

"I've got some stuff on my mind," Harry said.

"Like what?"

"Like you. I'm worried about you. You've never lied and yet you lied about that book," Harry said turning the conversation back around at her.

"It's something Dumbledore wants me to learn, he didn't really tell me why he wanted me to learn it, just he wanted me to learn it. And its not easy reading," Kara said hoping she convinced him for now.

"Ok…… then I guess I'm getting worried for nothing…. I guess I just can't sleep." Harry said relaxing against the couch.

"My mom use to sing me a lala bye when I had trouble sleeping. Do you want to hear it?" Kara asked.

"Yeah sure," Harry said as Draco was coming down the stairs. Draco saw them together and decided to take a seat on the stairs. He only wanted to talk to Kara, but Harry beat him to her.

"Ok," Kara said clearing her throat…

When I'm worried and I can't sleep

I count my blessings instead of sheep

And I fall asleep counting my blessings

When my bankroll is getting small

I think of when I had none at all

And I fall asleep counting my blessings

I think about a nursery and I picture curly heads

And one by one I count them as they slumber in their beds

If you're worried and you can't sleep

Just count your blessings instead of sheep

And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings," (By Bing Crosby)

Kara finished and smiled at Harry when he yawned.

"Now go to bed," Kara said standing up and leaned over kissing the top of Harry's head before heading for the stairs for the girls half of the common room. She looked over at the boys stair case and saw Draco sitting on the stairs. She smiled and blew him a good night kiss as she headed up stairs. Draco smiled and went up stairs before Harry had to climb over him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night of Professor Horace Slughorns party, and Kara was in her room getting ready. She didn't have a date for the party and she really didn't care one way or the other. She was more concerned about the fact that its been a month and she still hasn't talked to Draco yet about the dark mark and she didn't know how to talk to him about it. She thought she would ask him at the party, but it turns out that he wasn't invited, yet again. She sighed, 'I was hoping I could take him as my date, but I haven't even seen him recently. And we share a common room.' Kara thought said sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"No, nothings wrong." Kara said smiled. Hermione and Kara have a rocky relationship, but have always considered each other friends.

"Well I thought you would like to know Draco's down stairs," Hermione said.

She laughed when Kara quickly got up and checked her appearance one last time in the mirror. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, knee length purple dress that hugged her curves with matching purple shoes. Her hair was done in loose curls. She grabbed her purple clutch and practically ran down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw him on the couch, and suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. 'Don't chicken out,' she thought. Taking a deep breath she walked over to him.

"Hey Draco," Kara said. Draco turned to face her, and was in awe at how pretty she looked. He already thought she was gorgeous but she looked ravishing in her purple dress.

"Hey Kara." He choked out.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Kara asked.

"No not really," Draco said. "Why?"

"Would you like to come with me to Professor Slughorns party?" Kara asked.

"I wasn't invited."

"Well I'm inviting you," she said offering him her hand. "Come on. You said so your self that your not doing anything tonight." Draco knew she wouldn't back down, and neither would he.

"What if I don't want to go," he asked smirking.

"You don't have a choice," Kara said grabbing his hand and pulled him up. "Get your shoes on." Draco laughed and did what she said. He offered her his arm which she gladly took. He was already dressed nicely like he always was. As they walked to the party Kara seemed nervous. And Draco couldn't figure out why, she's the one who asked him to come with her. They got little to no trouble when they walked in together. Many guys kept coming up to Kara asking her to dance though, but were silenced when Draco would glare at them.

"Wow Draco. Are you jealous?" Kara asked as they sat next to each other on the love seat in the room.

"Me jealous? Why would I be jealous?" he asked.

"Then why do you get mad when someone asked me to dance?"

"Because I'm your date, remember. I could just leave you know," Draco said smirking when he saw slight disappointment in her eyes. He lean closer to her and whispered in her ear, "But I wont leave." She turned her head to look at him and lost her breath when she saw how close they were. Their lips were inches from touching.

"Draco, would you like to dance?" Pansy asked popping out of no where. Kara backed away and looked at her nails.

"No Pansy I don't want to dance with you, as you can see I'm here with someone," Draco said putting his arm around Kara's shoulders. Kara's cheeks turned bright red.

"Fine then," Pansy said storming off. Draco looked over at the blushing girl next to him and smirked again.

"Now are you jealous Miss Potter?" Draco asked.

"Me jealous? Why would I be jealous?" She asked repeating his statement from earlier. Draco smiled and offered her his hand.

"Dance with me." Kara smiled and took his hand and stood up with him. They walked to the dance floor and Draco pulled her into his arms and began to dance with her. 'Its now or never Kara, tell him that you can rid him of the dark mark.' She thought as they danced. But she couldn't find her voice, she was lost in Draco's arms.

"What's on your mind?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"You," Kara said. Draco pulled away from her slightly.

"Really?" Draco said smirking.

"Yes," Kara said and took a deep breath. "I can rid you of the dark mark." They stopped moving and Draco looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"I can rid you of the dark mark and the death eaters," Kara said.

"Your lying," Draco said pulling himself out of her arms and walked out of the party. Kara quickly followed him.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" Kara asked catching up to him. Which wasn't easy because she was in heals.

"Because I can't be rid of it, I'm going to become dark like my father and that's, that." Draco said.

"Draco, Dumbledore said I have the ability to help you get rid of the dark mark, but I can't do it if your not willing to get rid of it. I don't want to see you become dark Draco" Kara said begging him to believe her.

"I'm not willing. I'm tired of everyone in my life letting me down. And I just know you'll be one of them," Draco said feeling his eyes water. He knew the darkness would take him over. It was just a matter of time. He then started to become angry. "This will happen. It can't be stopped."

"Yes it can-"

"Enough! This conversation is over." Draco said and stormed off. Kara fell to her knees and started crying. Harry came out of the party looking for Kara when he found her on the ground.

"Kara?" Harry went over to her and helped her up. "What happened are you ok?"

"N-Nothing happened Harry. I'm alright, I'm just going to go back to the common room," she said and walked off before he could say anything. Kara got to her room and fell on her bed crying. 'I don't want to lose him to the darkness.'

The next morning Kara went up to the clock tower. She liked to go there when she wanted to be alone. Not many students came up there mainly because it gets really cold and its really high up. She sat under the clock, and sat with her legs over the edge of the building. It was sure to snow today because ice was already forming along the edge's of the castle. She looked down at all the students wondering around the school. Kara sighed at the thought of what happened last night.

"I really wanted to help him and all I've done is make him hate me.' She thought. 'I'll try talking to him again. It can't hurt.' She stood up and once she stood up straight she ended up stepping on ice. She slipped and fell and began to slide off of the edge of the building. She grabbed onto the side of the building. She tried to pull her self back up but couldn't get her footing on the slippery rocks of the castle. She tried again and again to pull herself up, but it wasn't like trying to pull herself back up onto her broom. A broom isn't slippery. She was cursing herself right now for forgetting her wand in the dorm. She tried again, but was quickly getting exhausted. She gasped when felt some one grab her arms and began to pull her up. When she was pulled up quickly and she fell into someone's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said sounding very shaky.

"Your welcome." Kara instantly recognized the voice, she looked up at him. "Draco?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you so much Draco," Kara said trying to stand up straight. However she was shaking so much the when she tried to let go of Draco her legs gave out.

"Careful," Draco said easily catching her. Kara looked up at him.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked finally finding her voice.

"You told me a while ago that you liked to come up here to be alone," Draco said as he helped steady her. As he held her he could feel her still shaking, partly because she was still coming down from the shock of almost falling to her death and partly because of what she was wearing. The long sleeve blue shirt she was wearing was thin and it was getting cold. Draco removed his jacket and had her put it on her.

"You look cold." Kara nodded and pulled the jacket closer to her. It was still warm, and it still smelt like him, like the colon he was wearing.

"I'm sorry Draco," Kara said after a few minutes.

"For what? I'm the one who should be apologizing for the way I spoke to you last night," Draco said moving a strand of hair from her face.

"No, I was insensitive to you yesterday. I didn't think that it would bother you so much."

"I shouldn't have let it get to me. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Draco paused. "I want to be rid of the dark mark," he said. Kara looked up into Draco's beautiful grey eyes.

"Really?" Kara said. "Because if you truly don't want to be rid of the dark mark, the results will be fatal."

"I want to be rid of the dark mark. I want to finally be free," Draco said, sounding sincere. Kara took a deep breath and began praying that she wouldn't screw this up.

"Alright, give me your arm," Kara said taking a step back so she could take his arm in her hands. She began undoing the buttons on his sleeve and rolled his sleeve up to his elbow revealing the dark mark. She placed her hand over the dark mark and gripped his arm. "Hold on to my wrist." Draco did as she said and gripped her wrist. He was able to feel her pulse.

"This is good to be painful for the both of us and we have to keep eye contact the entire time, no matter how painful it gets. If we don't the spell wont work."

"I understand," Draco paused looking into her eyes. She wasn't telling him something. "But I have a feeling your not telling me something. Like something is going to happen. Like something is going to happen to you." Draco said with worry in his voice. Kara quickly shook her head.

"No nothings going to happen," Kara said not sure exactly what would happen. She new she would be weak but that was all the book had said. She had to sacrifice half of her live energy for Draco to be free. She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Are you ready?" Kara asked one more time, her voice sounding a little more shaky then she wanted.

"Yes I'm ready," Draco said taking a deep breath, along with Kara.

Kara looked into Draco's eyes and began to say the chant. It seemed like nothing was happening for what seemed like a few minutes. In the middle of the chant Kara's hands began to glow a light blue, along with her eyes. Draco's arm had began to heat up, and soon it felt like it was burning. It began to hurt more and more. He hissed and resisted the urge to close his eyes. Through the pain he saw tears escaping Kara's eyes, showing that she was in a lot of pain as well. A few more minute's went by, which felt like an eternity because of the pain. Before Draco new what was happening Kara finished her chant and went limp falling to the ground.

"Kara!" Draco yelled and knelt down picking her up into his arms. She wasn't moving, she was limp, and her breathing was shallow. "Kara," Draco whispered and checked her pulse, it was faint but there. He quickly picked her up bridal style and hurried to the hospital. When he got there he found Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey already there.

"I see Kara has completed her task. She has freed you," Professor Dumbledore said looking at the limp girl. His eyes were soft, not something you would expect from a head master.

"Is she ok? She told me nothing would happen to her," Draco said sounding panicked.

"She will be but she needs rest," Dumbledore said. "You can place her on the bed over there." Draco nodded and went to place her on the bed.

"Why did she pass out? What happened professor?" Draco asked sitting at the end of the bed looking at her.

"She had to give you half of her life energy in order to rid you of the dark mark," Dumbledore calmly explained knowing Draco needed someone to be calm.

"What? W-Why would she do that?" Draco asked startled and looked directly at Dumbledore.

"Think Draco. Think hard about why she would do that for you," Dumbledore said and walked out with Madame Pomfrey. "Young love its so complicated." Professor Dumbledore said to her as they left the hospital.

Draco looked back over at Kara. 'I can't believe that she would do this. For me, after everything I've done to her, her brother, and her friends.' Draco thought as he noticed Kara's breathing begin to steady showing she was just sleeping. He smiled as he stood up and covered her with a blanket when he saw her start shivering. He brought his hand up to her cheek and traced from her eye to her cheek, and to her lips. He sighed, her lips were so soft. He learned down brushing a piece of hair out of her face and brushed his lips against hers. Her lips were so soft so perfect. He pulled away and looked at her and saw her smile and roll over in her sleep. He smiled and laid down in the bed behind her and pulled her against him and held her in his arms.

"I love you Kara. And thank you." Draco whispered in her ear and berried his face in her hair as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He heard but didn't budge.

"Mr. Malfoy?" was said again. Draco groaned and rolled over being careful not to wake Kara.

"Hm?" Draco semi said.

"Mr. Malfoy visiting hours are over, you have to go back to your common room." Madame Pomfrey whispered.

" I can't leave her ma'am," Draco said looking down at Kara.

"You can come back right away tomorrow morning if you'd like, but you have to go back to the common room." Madame Pomfrey whispered. Draco sighed.

"Alright," he said a carefully got up so not to disturb Kara. "I'll be out in a minute." Madame Pomfrey nodded and as she turned to leave Draco stopped her. " Can you do me a favor?" Madame Pomfrey nodded….

When Madame Pomfrey left Draco leaned down and kissed Kara's forehead.

"Sleep well my angel." Draco stood up straight and saw outside that it was snowing. "My winter love, sleep well." Draco left the hospital to return the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came really soon fast and Kara was waking up with the sun shining on her face. She winced at the brightness of the light and reluctantly woke up. She blinked a few times so that she could clear her eyes and slightly jumped when she was suddenly seeing red. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, when she opened her eyes she smiled when she saw a dozen red roses on the bed side table. Kara reached over and picked up a small card that was by the vase.

_Kara,_

_You once told me that roses were your favorite flower, and that winter was your favorite time of year, so I hope that both make you happy, for the time being at least. I want to always make you happy after what you did for me._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Kara's heart skipped a beat when she read the word love.

"Love," Kara whispered. She looked around the hospital, no one was there, so she quietly put slipped her shoes on and picked up the roses as she headed for the common room. She knew she wouldn't run into anyone since they would all be in class right now.

Kara got to the common room and went up to her room. She smelt the roses before putting them on her end table. She sighed as she looked out the window. She loved how the snow made the ground look like it was covered by diamonds. It had stopped snowing a while ago however a small pond had frozen over which meant she could do one of her favorite winter activities. She changed her cloths and got out her skates from under her bed…

Draco had gotten to the hospital later then he planned. Snape was being an ass would not let him skip class. His heart dropped when he didn't see Kara, and he quickly went to the common room and still he couldn't find her. He went up to her room, knocked and went into her room when their was no answer. He looked around and saw the roses but not Kara. He walked over to the side table and lightly ran a finger over one of the rose. Draco looked out the window and smiled when he saw someone by the pond. He knew it was Kara. He rushed out of the room and then outside. He got to the small ice skating pond that Dumbledore had put in, but it wasn't very popular because it was a muggle sport but it was liked by those who were raised by muggles. A fence surrounded the pond to help the ones who had trouble skating, but had an opening with a bench near it. Draco was in a trance when he saw how graceful and beautiful she was as she skated. He was in such a trance that he walked out onto the ice and before he knew it he slipped and fell flat on his ass. Kara turned quickly on her skates and her eyes widened.

"Oh my, Draco," Kara said trying not to laugh and skated over to him. "Are you alright." Draco groaned from the slight pain but smiled up at her.

"Yeah I'm great," Draco said and reached to her hoping she would help him up. She smiled and grabbed his hand with her gloved one and helped him up which was hard when his shoes kept slipping. She was able to get her arms under his and she pulled him up but as soon as he got his balance her skates slid out from under her and she fell into him. Draco steadied him self, but only for a minute and was soon on his ass again but this time he didn't fall alone. Kara had fallen on top of him. Draco groaned from the slight pain and shock, but was instantly worried about Kara. "Kara are you ok."

"Yeah I am, but are you?" she asked and propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him. She blushed when she saw how close they were. Draco looked up at her and into Kara's beautiful blue eyes. He reached up and brushed his hand across her face and placed his hand on the back of her neck. Then gently he pulled her down and brought their lips together. Kara gasped when he kissed her but kissed him back. Their passionate, gentle kiss, turned hotter very quickly. Kara nibbled on his bottom lip begging him for an entrance, which Draco gladly granted. Before neither of them new what was happening Kara was straddling Draco, while being careful of her skates. Needing air they reluctantly pulled away. Panting they looked at each other and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes, that you are ok," Kara said smiling.

"I'm great," Draco said smiling a slightly goofy smile. "I love you Kara." Kara lost her breath. The man she though would never love her loves her.

"I love you too Draco," Kara said smiling from ear to ear. Draco smiled at hearing her say those words.

"Thank you Kara," Draco said.

"For what?"

"For saving me, for ridding me of the dark mark. You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to risk your life for me." Kara smiled.

"Yes I did and your welcome." Draco was going to protest but had started shivering instead. " We should go in side, and get you off the ice." Draco laughed.

"Yeah we should." Kara smiled and got up off of Draco and stood up. She braced herself with her skates and helped Draco up. Kara helped Draco get to the opening of the fence just before Draco stepped off the ice he almost slipped again. But this time Kara caught him and laughed.

"You choose the wrong shoes." Draco looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey its worth it if I get to spend time in your arms." Draco said and stood up straight and got off the ice. Kara got off the ice and put the braces on the blades and sat on the bench to take them off. Draco knelt in front of Kara and helped her take off her skates.

"Kara, are you going to the Christmas dance?"

"I wasn't planning on going."

"Then would you like to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with me?" Draco asked.

"I'd love to," Kara said as she leaned over and kissed him. Draco smiled into the kiss. Christmas Eve was going to be great. Draco was going to get to spend time with Kara. His Kara. His winter love.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Eve seemed to come so fast that Draco almost forgot to get something for Kara. Frantically he searched the shops of Hogsmeet trying to find something for his beloved. Since Kara saved his life and they revealed their love for each other on the ice, he has been doing everything he could to make Kara happy. She always told him that she didn't need anything, but Draco wanted to make her feel like a princess. He continued to search the shops until something caught his eye. Grinning from ear to ear he purchased it with no hesitation.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe all of my dreams are coming true. I'm spending Christmas Eve with Draco. This feels like a fairy tale and I'm the lucky girl who gets the handsome prince. He keeps trying to shower me with gifts, he feels like he owes me for saving his life. But he doesn't. I love just being with him. Being in his arms, breathing in his strong scent, feeling his lips on mine… Yep I've got it bad. Oh well so does he…_

Kara jumped about two feet out of her seat when two hands came up and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Some one who wants likes to scare the life out of me." Kara said trying to pry his hands from in front of her eyes.

"No someone who loves you."

"And who would that be?" Kara asked smiling.

"I'll give you a hint," Draco said and leaned down and kissed her. Kara sighed into the kiss and smiled with delight when he pulled away and moved his hands from her eyes to her shoulders. She opened her beautiful blue eyes that Draco adored and smiled up at him.

"This is so much better then going to the Christmas Eve Ball," Kara said patting the seat next to her signaling for him to sit next to her. He gladly went around and sat next to her and instantly pulled her into his arms.

"I agree completely," Draco said. Kara's smile grew brighter until Draco took her diary from her hands and ran.

"Hey!" She said and chased after him as he ran to the other side of the common room, up the stairs, down the stairs, until they got back to the couch and Draco tripped, fell and landed on the couch and on his back. Kara couldn't stop in time and ended up falling on top of Draco. Kara propped her self onto her elbows and looked down at him.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No… I think I beginning to like seeing you on top of me," Draco said with his usual smirk. Kara hit him playfully and got off him. He sat up and dropped her dairy which gave her an opportunity to grab it.

"Why wont you let me read your dairy? If its all about me, I want to read it."

"I just don't want you to. A dairy is suppose to be private, meaning your not allowed to read it," Kara said. They both sat up and watched the flames in the fire place dance to the soft Christmas music that was playing in the common room. Out of no where Draco stood up and offered Kara is hand. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked smiling. Kara smiled up at him and took his hand. Draco pulled her into his arms and they began to dance. Before they new it the clock struck midnight signaling Christmas day. Draco looked down at her.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Draco," Kara said looking up at Draco.

"Do you want to open one of your gifts?" Draco asked.

"Sure why not," Kara said smiling. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet red box.

"Merry Christmas."

"Draco you didn't have to get me anything,"

"I know but I wanted to," Draco said and gave it to her. Kara smiled and opened it. Her eyes widened as she looked at the diamond heart necklace. On the back it said _For my one and only love. My winter love. _Kara looked up at him.

"Thank you Draco, I love you," she said and placed a gentle hand on his cheek and brought him to her and kissed him. Draco didn't object. They shared a kiss that was full of passion and love.

The End

( Sorry it took me so long to finish this story. We had company and I couldn't use the computer. Hope everyone had Happy Holiday's and have enjoyed my stories)


End file.
